


The only one left

by Norwaylover3913



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Love, Lust, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norwaylover3913/pseuds/Norwaylover3913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name? Y/n l/n an immortal human girl. The only human left in the nations eyes. You live with your werewolf girlfriend Belarus but when a dangerous moon awakens the darker side of the Monterous nations will Belarus be able to protect you or will a charming Norwegian wizard sweep you up into his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one left

Your ' pov

You were lying on belarus's bed your arms wrapped around her waist tightly. The Belorussian female rubbed your back softly nudging her nose into your neck making why smile. "Oh y/n your skin is so soft" hummed the Belorussian kissing up and down your neck affectionately. You moaned softly looking deep Into her indigo eyes "and your kisses are like butterfly's" you whispered. Yes everything was normal just a usual Sunday evening with your girlfriend lying on her (very soft) bed drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon and marshmallows. Belarus all the sudden stopped as if something hit her. She walked to the curtains this made you worried and annoyed "bela what's wrong" she growled. "(Y/n) come and look at the moon it's too dark to be normal" you sighed and stood behind her she was right! The moon looked mysterious almost haunted. " (nickname) tell me the date"you looked at the calendar "um (month and day of your choice) it's got an orange and black line under it bela" her eyes widened "what oh no" "bela bela what's wrong" you placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " it's a black moon you know all the nations are monsters or creatures right?" You nodded "tonight is the time they um go out of control even wizards can (y/n) your human they will come for you". She gazed at the moon sadly " my pack will be looking for me (Y/n) if my brother awakened". You hugged her tightly you remembered two years ago Belarus lost it she almost killed you when you just started dating. "Y/n promise me you won't be scared I don't want to hurt you promise me to save your self this moon is stronger than the one two years ago". You frowned "how long will the moon last?" You knew the darker side of Belarus all too well if Ivan awakens you would be dead human meat of not careful. "Seven to nine days my love" belarus turned around and hugged you kissing your forehead "y/n we have to prepare and if I lose it lock your self or me away I'm a threat you just as much as everyone else" her sad violet eyes met your (eye colour) eyes. She burst into tears a very rare sight " I don't want to hurt you no no not Ivan not anyone y/n I love you but I could kill you your not even safe I can't protect you" you nodded you understood her pain but now was not the time "I love you too and I made the risk to be with you and I don't and won't regret being with you". You wiped her tears humming her ( song of your choice) "those assholes won't lay a finger on you never" she growled. You smiled andchanged into a ( fav colour) shirt and a black skirt with (fav colour) (shoes of your choice). "Of course natalia they will never get us" you flashed her a comforting smile. "Da I know I'm going to lock the doors and windows I'll see you in a moment" natalia turned on her heel and left out the door leaving you alone. You had to admit you were slightly scared you knew how crazy some nations could get even innocent nations like lietchenstein and New Zealand came true evil darkness. The thought of this made you shruder. "I'll be fine" you whispered to yourself before glancing at the moon ahead of you "right?"


End file.
